lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Carter
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Oh... Nothing. I wear clothes although some people may argue that what I wear shouldn't be considered clothing. Screw their opinions. Personality Well, I guess I'm pretty outgoing. In high school and elementary school, I was always talking to basically everyone. Then in high school I was doing more than just talking. That's beside the point though. So, basically, I'm rather nice and not going to kill you or anything. History When I was about two years old, my parents decided to divorce because my dad was having an affair with some other woman. My mother never had enough to take care of us entirely, so we ended up having to move to a small two bedroom apartment with one bathroom and a combined kitchen and living room. My mom could never find a good job, so in fifth grade we were kicked out of the apartment since my mom could no longer afford rent. She found a place in Miduna Beach that was cheaper than our old apartment since it had only one bedroom. I ended up having to sleep in the living room. Fun fun. I also had to switch schools then, but it wasn't too hard since I was always really friendly with everyone. My mom got a job at Miduna and life was great. Then, in high school, I discovered how to have fun - partying, drugs, alcohol, sex, all that stuff. It was fantastic. Then I went to Barfield Community College with more partying and I graduated with a two year degree. After college, I ended up not having a job, obviously. So, I found a job in Lebeaux. It's an okay job though most of the men are gross and old. There's some girls too. Family Casey Carter She's my mom. Ever since I started high school, she's kind of become very disappointed in me. Oh well. She's a cook at some fast food restuarant and she still lives in the same place as we used to live in Miduna. It's a really crappy apartment. I'm so glad I'm not living there anymore. Christopher Carter Some rich snobby douchebag who happens to be my father. He lives here in Lebeaux and it's the only bad part about this place. He gives me money once in a while because I'm his only child, but not enough to live. Friends/Relationships Henry Todd Henry was a, um, great guy. Well, no, a terrible guy. He and I had a thing during my second year of college. It was great, you know? All fun and stuff. Then I found out that he was with another girl. The bad part was that he had been dating her since high school. I didn't want to break up at first since I really loved him and I didn't care that he was sort of cheating on me. Stupid, huh? But he called it off and left me. No wonder he always wanted to go to my place and not his. Trivia *I'm a partier. Partying is one of my favorite things to do. If there's a party anywhere in the area - whether it be Lebeaux, Barfield, or Miduna, I probably have a way to get there. I know basically everyone and someone is going to tell me about a party somewhere. *Growing up I always wanted a pet dog, but my mom couldn't afford one. It's always made me sad. And I still can't afford one. Awards